


The Adventures of Littleblade (one-shot request)

by SkyFantasyWorld



Series: Three Parallel Existence AU [2]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: AU, Age Regression/De-Aging, Alternate Universe, Angst, BLOOD FOR THE BLOOD GOD, Child Technoblade, DadSchlatt, Dadza, Dave | Technoblade-centric, DreamSMP - Freeform, Fluff, Gen, Littleblade, Other, Three Parallel Existence AU, technoblade needs a hug
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-05
Updated: 2020-12-05
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:13:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27896599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkyFantasyWorld/pseuds/SkyFantasyWorld
Summary: Spin-off series of my Three Parallel Existence AU Book :DFeel free to request people you want Littleblade to be with for each chapter and I'll make it! You can also request more than one person and also prompts! ^^
Relationships: Alexis | Quackity & Dave | Technoblade, Clay | Dream & Dave | Technoblade, Dave | Technoblade & Darryl Noveschosch, Dave | Technoblade & Eret, Dave | Technoblade & Everyone, Dave | Technoblade & Floris | Fundy, Dave | Technoblade & GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Dave | Technoblade & Jschlatt, Dave | Technoblade & Niki | Nihachu, Dave | Technoblade & Ranboo, Dave | Technoblade & Sapnap, Dave | Technoblade & Toby Smith | Tubbo, Dave | Technoblade & TommyInnit, Dave | Technoblade & Wilbur Soot, Dave | Technoblade & Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit & Phil Watson, Floris | Fundy & Wilbur Soot, Wilbur Soot/Sally the Salmon, Zak Ahmed & Dave | Technoblade
Series: Three Parallel Existence AU [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1997350
Comments: 30
Kudos: 178





	1. REQUEST

Hello and welcome to the Spin-off series of Three Parallel Existence AU made by me! 

Here you can request characters, prompts, scenarios, etc for Littleblade  
Each chapter will have different storylines that will either contain Fluff or Angst or maybe even both-  
You can see this as canon in my AU but you can also read it as it's own! 

Warning though, I will not accept anything 18+ things because thiS IS A CHILD WERE TALKING ABOUT-


	2. Monster (SBI) //Part 1//

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Idea: "mayyybeeee something happens to the family (like a raid or a group of mobs) that techno just blacks out and kills the thing harming them, but when he comes to he thinks hes a monster and runs away so phil, tommy, and wilbur has to find him"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tysm for suggesting this Marlew! Sorry if I can't completely finish it since it's very long- I'll post Part 2 soon once I get an idea on how they will find the bby-

It was suppose to be a normal outing with SBI family, going to the mines to find some resources while the other DreamSMP people try to find a way to 'bring' back Techno's real older self. It still confuses him honestly, both the fact that his family and friends are all grown up, and apparently the fact that he was 'de-age'. 

Techno blinked lightly as he was brought back to reality by hearing Wilbur ramble on about his latest music idea and a plan to destroy...Manberg? "You and your ideas Wil" Tommy said with a roll of his eyes as he pulled out a netherite pickaxe out of his inventory, not bothering to light up the new pathway inside the cave as he started to mine in the dark, further going inside.

"papa, are you sure this place is safe...?" Techno asked, concerned as he was put down on the floor by Phil, "well, of course! me and Wilbur already explored near here so don't worry, alright?" Phil chucked lightly as he ruffles the child's hair.

.

.

.

Sadly though, despite Phil's assurance, something about this place felt... off- like someone or something was watchin- "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA-" Tommy yelled out as colorful swear words fell out of his mouth, "FUCK FUCK FUCK FUCK!" he ran towards them and topple over Wilbur, making both males fall to the stone floor.

"the bloody hell Tommy?!" Wilbur hissed out, pushing the younger male off him as the blond kept spewing out words so fast that no one understood him, "Tommy calm down! why were you running?" Phil asked as he help Wilbur up and Techno with Tommy, muttering a soft angry 'heavy!' as he pulled Tommy up.

"MOBS! DOZENS OF THEM!" Tommy yells out, waving his arms to emphasize his point, "mobs?-" Phil asked but got stopped as a arrow flew past them, and Techno felt something deep inside him stir seeing that arrow, until it hits him, no- it can't be happening again- "oh no...""p-papa?- what's going-""EVERYONE RUNNNN!" Tommy immediately picked Techno up as the family ran down farther inside the mines.

Techno took a deep breath as he cling onto Tommy, 'no no no- you can't- you'll- Techie help- not again-' he kept trying to convince the hunger in him to stop, he doesn't want hurt anyone- especially his family.

.

.

.

"shit- dead end!" Wilbur said, immediately pulling out a iron pickaxe and mined, trying to create a hiding spot in the wall so they'll be safe. Tommy puts Techno down as he pulled out his own pickaxe, their father doing the same also as they tried to mine quickly. 

'child let me take over.' the monster inside him kept saying but he tried to push it away, backing up near his family as he heard the clanging of the bones go nearer, 'BLOODY LET ME- DO YOU WANT THEM TO DIE JUST LIKE YOUR BROTHER?!' it screamed and his eye's widen, looking down his hands and clenching it together, remembering the blood that stained his hands.

"I..." he jumped when arrows came flying towards them, hitting Phil, "AAH!" he hissed out as the arrow was lodge into his arm, "BIG MAN! ARE YOU OKAY?!" Tommy said, pulling the said injured man down to the floor as Wilbur took out his sword.

'its now or never child. They'll die because of you. Just like your twin.' the monster hissed and he gulps, "i-im sorry..." he said softly and his family looked at him confused, until it hit Phil, "Techno no! it isn't worth it!" he tried reaching out to the child but he steps back "I'm sorry..." he kept saying as the God took over.

"TEch......" the voices fade away as he felt himself get surrounded by darkness, he can't let his new family get hurt because of him, he has to protect them...

.

.

.

_"TECHNO!" Phil screamed out as he tried to pull the child but hissed out again when he used his injured arm. "Techno..." Wilbur softly said as he and Tommy watches with wide eyes as the child's own eyes turned dull yet still a bright ruby reds._

_They knew they can't stop the Blood God from taking over, so the best they could do is watch. If they get involved, they'll get hurt because the Blood God chooses no one. Tommy pulled them all in the hiding spot in the wall, as the Blood God took out a iron sword out of Techno's inventory, crackling menacingly..._

.

.

.

.

.

The child gasp as he wakes up, sitting up quickly as he looked around in confusion, putting a hand on his chest feeling his heart beat so fast, "d-did I...what...what happened?..." he asked himself, running a hand through his pastel pink hair.

"Techno?..." Phil called out as he pokes his head inside the small room inside Pogtopia, "you're awake! thank goodness..." the older male immediately ran up to the child's bed and putting an arm around him in an attempt to hug the boy.

Techno hugs back and buries his face in Phil's chest, not noticing his father's injured arm. He shifts in his arms and he heard a small hiss of pain and his eyes widen, pushing himself away immediately up against the wall.

"p-papa! I'm sorry I didn't- d-did I do this...?""hey hey its okay Tech! it's not your fault- it wasn't you I promise!" Phil said gently, reaching out to the child but he shook his head, "n-no- it was still me! its my fault you got hurt- I let him control- I'm a monster- please- please stay away!"

His eyes dart around the room and saw the opening, taking the chance, he immediately jumps off the bed and ran, and behind him Phil yelled "TECHNO NO!"

.

.

.

_He didn't know where he was going, Tommy and Wil wasn't in the ravine when he ran, climbing up the many bridges inside and almost tripping. He dig his way through the dirt and kept running, away from Pogtopia, away from Manberg, anywhere where he cant hurt anyone._

.

.

.

He collapse once he reached the forest, pulling himself closer as he cried, he was a monster, if he didn't let the spirit in him out, papa wouldn't be hurt... why did he trust the spirit... the spirit only brings trouble yet he still lets them take over...


End file.
